


Kageyama Is a Confused Alpha

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had always been sure of a few things, he would be an alpha, and he would have the best omega the world had to offer, and he would spoil them rotten.</p><p>And he’d be a professional volleyball player, but that had come a little later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama Is a Confused Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> For number 23 from the Kagehina exchange, sorry this is late I hit several walls!

Kageyama had always been sure of a few things, he would be an alpha, and he would have the best omega the world had to offer, and he would spoil them rotten.

And he’d be a professional volleyball player, but that had come a little later.

The first had come true while he was still in middle school, he’d presented but nothing had changed.

Well there were some comments when that name had appeared but beyond that, nothing changed as far as his secondary gender.

When he went to Karasuno, the team was more diverse that he noticed it, and he felt his instincts connecting stronger with the omegas on this team, telling him to protect them. He was at first bindsighted by the urge, never having felt it so strongly in middle school. He took it as a sign he belonged more here.

He was in no rush to find an omega, he had all the time in the world to do so, and volleyball was more important. He’d find one after he went to the the Olympics with Hinata.

Kageyama knew all of this, which was why he was surprised when he saw some alpha talking to Hinata, and felt the urge to shove him away. He took a moment to look over Hinata, trying to figure out if his instincts were telling him the omega was uncomfortable, but he seemed normal, smiling and gesturing as they conversed. He decided he’d just seen something that made him look uncomfortable for a moment.

And the times it happened after that as well. He was sure he was just seeing things that weren’t there because he wasn’t normally watching omega’s around alphas to be ready to step in if needed. Most hadn’t presented in middle school after all.

He was convinced he was right when he felt the same thing when Hinata was talking to Asahi. Asahi, who wouldn’t hurt a fly, it’d be more understandable to be weary of Hinata around Daichi or Tsukishima than poor Asahi. Asahi who was paling dramatically and oh shit he was glaring at him wasn’t he? He looked away quickly, burring himself in cleaning the gym, gut twisting in shame as he realized he’d been glaring at a senpai for no reason. He needed to get his instincts under control, now they were messing with his volleyball.

There was only one thing he could do. One person who could tell him what to do.

Google.

The second he got up to his room he was at his computer, googling as many ways as he could to describe what was happening. He was unsurprised to find a number of ‘impending death’ responses.

What did surprise him were the number of relationship advice sites that popped up. Over jealous alphas asking for help, not wanting to scare their omega. The other responses were too varied to be true. Which left him hopelessly confused. He didn’t have an omega, he wasn’t jealous, he was worried about Hinata.

Wasn’t he?

\----

Kageyama really should’ve seen it coming, should’ve known it would eventually happen. But he didn’t and now here he was, standing between Hinata and some alpha he didn’t know, glaring angrily at him.

The alpha stuttered out an apology and ran off and he was left with Hinata, feeling like an idiot. He turned to see HInata’s shocked face and said something and rushing off. Now he was left with only one option; ask Suga what the hell was going on with him and why he was possessive of Hinata.

“Sugawara-san!” he called when he saw the other setter just inside the gym.

“Kageyama-kun?” he blinked at him, “What’s wrong?” he added after looking him over.

“I…” he frowned slightly. “I need help.”

“Help with what?” he asked, stepping out of the gym.

He looked around for Hinata, “Not here.” he muttered.

Sugawara nodded and followed him around the side of the gym.

“Sugawara-san….I think there’s something-” he cut himself off, “I mean the thing is-” he growled to himself. “I’m possessive of Hinata for no reason and I don’t know what to do.” he finally forced out, looking at the wall.

“Possessive?” the omega prompted.

He sighed, “I get….unsettled whenever an alpha talks to him, and today I got between them and made the alpha run off. And I don’t know why I even feel this way.”

“Kageyama….how do you feel about Hinata finding an alpha?”

He blinked, not expecting a question like that. “...he should wait until after we go to olympics together.”

Sugawara laughed softly, “What if he finds one before then?”

He froze, feeling like his hair was standing on end suddenly at the thought. “He’s not allowed.” he replied without thinking. “I-I mean…” he stuttered, looking at Sugawara fearfully.

Sugawara just smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder. “You should talk to him about this. It’ll help, I promise.”

He nodded slightly, “What do you think is wrong with me?”

Sugawara blinked at him in confusion for a moment, “Nothing,”

“But-”

“It’ll be clear once you talk, and if its not you can talk to me again.” he replied.

\----

It took him sometime to work up to having the weird talk with Hinata, he didn’t know how it would clear anything up, but he’d give it a chance.

“Hinata.”

He looked up at him from next to the bike rack. “What’s wrong Kageyama?”

“Sugawara-san said talking to you would help me figure out my problem.” he started, “And….well you remember the other day?” he didn’t know where else to start.

“The other day?” he blinked before he gasped in remembrance. “Oh!”

“The thing is…” he sighed, “The thing is, I don’t know why I did that.” he was looking at a point above his head, trying not to look at his face. “I just feel so unsettled whenever an alpha talks to you and I don’t know why, and I’m sorry I did that.” he let out a sigh once it was all out. He still wasn’t sure how it was supposed to help, but he did feel a bit better.

“Kageyama? You’re unsettled?” Hinata repeated, “Doesn’t that mean you like me?” he asked softly.

His head snapped down to look at him. “L-like you?” he stuttered. Did he like Hinata? Was that what it was? He was jealous the whole time? It would make sense talking to Hinata would help like Sugawara said then, but liking Hinata?

“Uh...Kageyama?” Hinata licked his lips. “I have a confession…I was talking to a bunch of alphas on purpose to try and make you jealous.” he looked away after his soft confession.

“Trying to make me jealous? Why?”

“Ugh you’re such an idiot. You’re going to make me spell it out aren’t you?” Hinata muttered, “I like you Kageyama. I...I’d like you to be my alpha, if you’d want to.” he looked up at him, red-faced in embarrassment but sincere.

Kageyama froze, staring at him in shock. He liked him? He wanted him, Kageyama, lonely king, as his alpha?

At his silence, Hinata turned his head down to look at his fidgeting hands. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, I understand.”

That jolted him out of his shock, he couldn’t bear to hear the omega’s voice so soft. “No! I…I got jealous, it worked.” he said quickly.

Hinata’s head shot up to look at him. “H-huh?”

“Sugawara-san was right,” no surprise there, “That’s why I was….unsettled.” he just hadn’t want to believe it, but he didn’t want any other alpha to be with Hinata, just him. “But….why me?”

Hinata blinked at him, “Huh?” he asked again.

“Why would you want to make me jealous, why not use me to make someone else jealous?”

“Because you’re the best alpha!” Hinata all but shouted immediately. “Why would I want some other alpha?”

Kageyama looked at him, “Best….alpha?”

Hinata nodded, “Of course!”

“But I…” he paued.

Hinata huffed up at him and hugged him. “Best.” he stated firmly as he pulled back.

“Dumbass.” he muttered, unable to continue looking down at his bright smilling face.

“...so?” he prompted after a moment.

He looked back down at him. “Y-yes. I don’t want you with any other alpha, just me.”

Hinata grinned even brighter up at him. “Great!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with the beginning of this.


End file.
